Kung Fu Panda Wiki:Blocking Policy
is the method by which administrators prevent users from editing the Kung Fu Panda Wiki. Blocks on this wiki are used in favor of the site to prevent unnecessary damage or disruption, not merely to punish users. Rather, blocks are sometimes used as a deterrent, to discourage whatever behavior led to the block and encourage a productive editing environment. Reasons for blocking Acceptable reasons * through: ** Persistent ** Persistent ** Persistent ** Persistent ** Persistent ** Breaching the *** Could also be done to This violation is grounds for an instant infinite block of the extra account. ** Persistently violating other policies or guidelines, such as: *** **** Registering under the age of 13This violation is grounds for an instant infinite block. *** Other rules as specified on this site ** Attempts to coerce actions of editors through threats of actions outside the Wikia processes, whether onsite or offsite * Disruption through user accounts, usually by: ** Creating an account used exclusively for disruptive purposes, such as vandalism ** Creating a public account (where the password is publicly available or shared with a large group) ** Creating multiple accounts ** Creating an account with an inappropriate username ** Creating an account that appears, based on their edit history, to exist for the sole or primary purpose of promoting a person, company, product, service, or organization. * Compromising the protection of the rights, property, or safety of the Wikimedia Foundation, its users, or the public by: ** Persistent ** Executing actions that place users in danger ** Disclosing personal information, be it true or not ** Persistent ** Reporting an account that appears to have been compromised (as an emergency measure) Unacceptable reasons * Disagreeing with an administrator; this would be . * ; this usually only inflames the user even more. Block durations * With every action, there is a consequence. Administrators of this wiki will apply the following blocking policy to any user who violates the policies and guidelines specified on this site. * Administrators reserve the right to alter the occurrence and severity of the block based on the level and type of vandalism. * Note: In the case of a block evasion, the block duration will be reset instead of counted as an additional offense; though if block evasion continues, the block duration can be extended. Unblocking * Users with temporary blocks may appeal to their block by making a statement via the wiki's email ( kungfupandawiki@gmail.com), or on their own message wall, to which all non-banned users are granted the freedom to use. ** Should this freedom be abused, administrators reserve the right to disable it for that user. * Unless the reasoning is credible or there's been a mistake, the user may or may not be released from their block according to the discretion of the addressed administrator. Nevertheless, making a statement will provide future credibility after the user has been released from their block, to which their edits will be taken instead as rather than continued misbehavior. * Except in cases of unambiguous error, administrators should not undo other administrators' blocks without prior discussion. Requesting a block * Any user may request a block to an administrator for major incidents of vandalism or other performances of disorderly conduct. * Please supply credible evidence of the circumstances that warrant a block. Administrators are not obliged to place a block simply by request. Contrary, administrators are highly encouraged to investigate the situation themselves first before placing a block. Notes * This policy uses heavy reference from . Footnotes __NOEDITSECTION__ Blocking Policy